I saw you standing there
by ElvendorkDrizzle
Summary: Inspired by The Beatles, and placed in 1977, the story talks about how one short conversation and one long dance helped James and Lily realise they have feelings for each other.


Okay, this is my first story in 3+ years, and the first one I've actually finished. So don't be too cruel.

All characters belong to JKR

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was her seventeenth birthday. James Potter, with a butterbeer in his hand, sat in a corner of an old, empty classroom on 4th floor. I was near midnight on a cold January night, and even though it was a long and hard week for all the sixth year students, Marlene and Mary insisted that Lily's seventeenth birthday had to be celebrated. Silencing charms have been cast, Sirius took care of the drinks, and Marlene brought her radio.<br>_Here I am, James Potter, at Lily Evans' birthday party, _thought James. He almost laughed to himself. It is not that he and Lily were mortal enemies, or that they hated each other, like some people thought. They always got along okay, just had some rather different ideas of what „having a laugh" means, which would result in a screaming contest in the middle of Great Hall every once in a while. But this year was different. Something changed over summer, both in James and in Lily. As the war outside kept raging on, news of death and destruction coming to shake their rather peaceful and sheltered lives here at Hogwarts every morning, they all became closer. And as it became obvious that Voldemort's plan is to „purify" the wizarding world of Muggle-borns, James became more protective of Mary and Lily. Especially Lily. She never spoke of it, but he could see it in her eyes how frightened she is. Not just for her safety, but that of her parents, and even her sister, whom she swore she hated. The fear never left her, not even now. It was her birthday, yet she stood alone most of the night, holding a glass of what seemed to be firewhiskey, and starring blankly into space. She was wearing a black, flowered dress, and her hair dark red hair, which fell carelessly around her face, looked almost brown in the dimmed light of the classroom. Suddenly, she lifted her eyes and looked at him. Something stirred deep in his stomach. She was so beautiful. She smiled at him, and he did one thing he wanted to do the whole night – he crossed that classroom and leaned against the wall next to her.

- Happy birthday, Lily Evans – he said softly, not daring to look at her.

- Thank you, James Potter – she looked at him, her eyes searching his. He faced her and saw that she was smiling. – So, what brings you here?

- _Here_ as in the school, as in this classroom, or as in here next to you? – he smirked.

- Hmmm... all three – she replied after a second.

- Well, - he began, trying not to smile like an idiot just because he is talking to her – I'm _here_ at school to show off my many talents, _here_ in this classroom because our beloved Lily is celebrating her seventeenth birthday. And _here_ next to you, because I enjoy your company so immensely.

Her smiled widened so much he had to smile himself.

- Good answer, Potter.

- I try, Evans, I try. – his face was starting to hurt because his smile was so big, but he couldn't stop himself. He just liked her so much. He wasn't sure how much of that was romantic, or platonic, but he knew he liked spending time with her almost as much as with the rest of the Marauders. – How come you aren't dancing? It is your party, after all.

- I don't know – her smile faded a bit – I'm just not in the mood. It feels kind of wrong, don't you think? I mean, with everything going on outside, to dance just seems a bit disrespectful and silly.

- Oh, no, Lily – he smiled, and suddenly feeling confident, took her hand – Not at all. We are still kids, we should enjoy our time while we can. There will be time for fighting battles, for worrying about the future. Who knows how many years we have left. Enjoy now. It's your birthday.

She smiled and there was gratitude in her eyes. She squeezed his hand, and then reached for the other, interlacing their fingers and holding tightly.

- Come on, Evans, you are dancing with me tonight – he twirled her and led her towards the middle of the room, just as a slow song started to play.

He placed her hands lightly around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. It took him all the courage he had in him to look her in the eyes. They were soft and as beautiful as ever. She smiled a bit, whispered something that sounded like a „thank you" and leaned against his chest.  
>They danced all through the night, slow songs, fast songs. They laughed and twirled, and he just felt so happy. Happier than he was in a while. It just felt so right, to be there with her, to hold her hand, hold her close, and just let go. He wasn't much of a dancer, but she made him decent. And as he lay in the bed that night, his mind filled with images of her smiling and dancing with him, he realised something – he may have had a crush on her since that first day on the Hogwarts Express, and he may have denied it for the past five years, but he knew now, with absolute certainty that he was in love with her. It may have happened years, or months, or days earlier, but he knew that from this moment he loved her.<p>

* * *

><p>It was her seventeenth birthday. Lily Evans, with a glass of firewhiskey in her hand, stood in a corner of an old, empty classroom on 4th floor. It was almost midnight, and she was feeling tired because this week had been both long and excruciating. She didn't want to celebrate her birthday, but Mary and Marlene insisted.<br>A year ago she had a huge party for her birthday, where she got drunk for the first time._ And made out with Emmeline Vance on a dare. Not your proudest moment, Evans. _But this year was different. Things changed over summer. For Lily, it was hard to be lighthearted and cheerful when she knew what was happening outside. Even though they were sheltered from the war, news still kept coming, and they seemed a lot worse every day. And she wasn't stupid, she knew that Voldemort wanted to destroy every Muggle-born wizard and witch there is. Sure, she was a talented witch, but that doesn't change the fact that her parents don't have a single drop of magical blood in them. Her parents. Poor Thomas and Rose Evans, who knew nothing of the war that was going on, who didn't know that their daughter was planning on joining the ranks of the army that wanted to stop Voldemort. She had to do something to protect not just her family, but her friends here. She couldn't imagine that something might happen to any of them. She lifted her head and the first person she spotted was James Potter, looking at her from across the room. Something stirred deep in her stomach. She smiled gently at him. They had become really close over the past few months. They never hated each other (sure, there were some tensions here and there), but they were never this close as they were now. As she studied him, he stood up from his chair and leaned against the wall next to her.

- Happy birthday, Lily Evans – he said softly, not looking at her.

- Thank you, James Potter – she tried to catch his eyes, and when he finally looked at her, she couldn't help but smile. – So, what brings you here?

- Here as in the school, as in this classroom, or as in here next to you? – he smirked. And she could've sworn that her heart skipped a beat.

- Hmmm... all three – she replied after a second.

- Well, - he began, and she saw he was trying to hard not to smile, which made her smile even more – I'm _here_ at school to show off my many talents, _here_ in this classroom because our beloved Lily is celebrating her seventeenth birthday. And _here_ next to you, because I enjoy your company so immensely.

His eyes were tracing her face as he spoke, and the second he finished, he smiled at her.

- Good answer, Potter.

- I try, Evans, I try. – he answered and for a moment they just stood there, like a couple of idiots, smiling uncontrollably. She liked him. As a friend, of course. She enjoyed his company, and they actually spent a few nights just sitting in the common room late at night, talking. He had become as close to her as Mary or Marlene. Suddenly, he spoke, interrupting her thoughts that made her feel warm in her stomach – How come you aren't dancing? It is your party, after all.

- I don't know – she could feel her smile disappearing – I'm just not in the mood. It feels kind of wrong, don't you think? I mean, with everything going on outside, to dance just seems a bit disrespectful and silly.

- Oh, no, Lily – he smiled, and took her hand, which caught her off guard – Not at all. We are still kids, we should enjoy our time while we can. There will be time for fighting battles, for worrying about the future. Who knows how many years we have left. Enjoy now. It's your birthday.

As he spoke, he looked at her, his eyes all soft and filled with comfort and reassurance. She felt a strong rush of emotions towards James Potter, and reacting on instinct, took both of his hands and interlaced their fingers, squeezing tightly, hoping he will understand how much his words have meat to her.

- Come on, Evans, you are dancing with me tonight – he twirled her and led her towards the middle of the room, just as a slow song started to play.

He placed her hands lightly around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. She could sense his nervousness as he avoided to look at her. Finally, his eyes found hers and they were so beautiful. She smiled to herself, whispered a soft _thank you_, and leaned against his chest. The moment she did that, she could feel his body relaxing and he pulled her closer to him.

They danced all through the night, slow songs, fast songs. They laughed and twirled, and she just felt so happy. Happier than she was in a while. He made all the anxiety that built up for months disappear for an hour or two. It just felt so right, to be there with him, to be so close to him, to let him hold her gently and just let go of everything else.  
>And as she lay in the bed that night, her mind filled with images of him smiling and dancing with her, she realised something – she may have had a crush on him since that first day on the Hogwarts Express, and she may have denied it for the past five years, but she knew now, with absolute certainty that she was in love with him. It may have happened years, or months, or days earlier, but she knew that from this moment she loved him.<p>

* * *

><p>So, what did y'all think? I want reviews and I want them rough (that sounded dirty). I need your thoughts, so I can improve my sloppy writing. Even if it's a simple "I looove you" or "Don't you effin' dare to open up another word document and try to write something!"<p>

Thank you for reading :D


End file.
